broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Raging Dash
Appearance Raging Dash 'appears' as a young pegasus with a dark haduo inside He has a Light Orange Mane and Tail and Brown eyes and he's cutie mark is 'a red heaven japanese kanji' Personality Raging Dash is a seemingly brutal, angry, quite honorable and proud warrior who enjoys training and has contempt for true weaklings. He is rarely seen smiling and enjoys fighting formidable warriors and really have a huge crush on Rainbow Dash and Raging Love and he is very dark,negative and very friendly towards other pony, he believes that abandoning all positive emotions and fighting with rage and hate is the way all warriors should battle. He sees compassion and caring for others as a friend. Because of his personality, many ponies do like him as a pony, believing that he cares about strength,power and friendship. Backstory One night a yellow pony named Raging Dash alone fighting in a training room and one dark shadow in the corner is appeared and it was Akuma 'and he said "so your alone fighting in here so give me your best shot and Fight Me!!!!" So Raging Dash and Akuma starting to fight each other and Raging Dash wins the match and Akuma said "oh your so worthy i will give you my powers is a dark haduo that will help you fight all the villans and worthy fighters" so Akuma gives a dark haduo powers on Raging Dash and Raging Dash says "oh yea i can feel the power!!!! thanks Master Akuma" so he called Akuma a master...... Power/Abilities Regular Special Abilities * Gou Haduoken and EX Gou Haduoken * Gou Zankuu and EX Gou Zankuu * Tenmakujinkyaku * Gou Shoryuken and EX Gou Shoryuken * Tatsumaki Zankukyaku and EX Tatsumaki Zankukyaku * (Teleport)Ashura Senku (using wings and dark haduo) Ultra Special Abilities * Messatsu Gou Haduo * Messatsu Gou Shoryuu * Tenma Gou Zankuu * Messatsu Gorasen/Messatsu Gosenpuu * Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon) * Wrath of the Raging Demon (Ultra Raging Demon) Quotes When somepony destroy Equestria * ''Im Raging Dash and i will teach you the meaning of friendship!!! * Fool!!!! Don't break a ponies friendship!!!! * "You must rid your heart of evilness if you want to stand a chance against me!" * "Finally! A worthy opponent!" * "Surely you jest if you think that a stallion/mare such as yourself can defeat me and equestria!" * "Neither princess and friendship will know my mercy!" * "Put away your toys and fight with honor!" * "You come to me unprepared, you leave a broken and battered mare/stallion!" * "Friendship comes to us all." * "You never stood a chance!" * The spiritual realm is not a place in which anyone can set hoof!" * "Mere flesh cannot harm me!" * "Your foolishness would be entertaining if it weren't so tiresome!" * "A pitiful insect such as you is hardly worth my time!" * "I thought you wielded greater power than this..." * "You could not defeat me then and you cannot defeat me now and equestria!" * "The power you seek is beyond your reach." * "Your crystals and potions do not frighten me, mare/stallion!" * "Your moves show promise, but they are useless against the likes of me!" * "You can never defeat me as long as you cling so desperately to your humanity!" * "You do not deserve to call yourself king/queen!" * "If u destroy equestria i will destroy you" * "If u want to destroy all of equestria Face me first!!!!" When on Friendship Relationships * Every positive words. Trivia * '''Akuma or Gouki (in Japan) is a character on Street Fighter . * Raging Dash's Power/Abilities is like Akuma's Powers because of his dark haduo inside give by Akuma after the Fight on the Training Room. * The Shun Goku Satsu or the (Instant Blinking Murder) is Akuma's powers but Raging Dash can do that because of the Dark Haduo. * Raging Dash's cutie mark is (天,ten)'''also known as '''Heaven on English. * The Satsui no Hado (殺意の波動 Satsui no Hadō?, "Surge of Murderous Intent"), sometimes translated as the Dark Hado, is a dark energy-based force that is known for its use by Akuma '''and Raging Dash''' because of the Dark Haduo give by Akuma. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Pegasus